


A Butterfly in Gotham

by Blackerpie11



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Shinobu, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Robin, Kochou Shinobu-centric, Platonic Relationships, Some fluff??, Vigilante Shinobu Kochou, Yushiro Cameo, angry shinobu, kny au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackerpie11/pseuds/Blackerpie11
Summary: Shinobu and Kanae Kochou are reincarnated as orphans in Gotham.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Shinobu Kochou, Shinobu Kocho & Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a preview for this weird crossover. I'll add more tags as I go. Funny I work so hard on this yet I impulsively posted it anyway. Hope you enjoy!

Any Gothamite orphanage was better rather than walking on the streets of Crime Alley. An orphanage gave her a roof over her head. Crime Alley rains bullets. Literally or figuratively, Shinobu doesn't even know. How did children survive here again?

Her slippers drowned in the white snow. It bothered her she was too small for her age. 4'9 for a 14 year-old. She scowled again. And again, Kanae reminds her to be optimistic.

"Shinobu, look on the bright side," Kanae said, "At least there is no Ms. Truffula,". Ms. Truffula was one of the social workers from the orphanage. Shinobu hated Ms. Truffula for her name and her bulbous appearance. In the night, Shinobu and Kanae make fun of her when Ms. Truffula doesn't notice. Even that couldn't bring Shinobu to laugh right now.

"Let's just keep going," Shinobu said more like a growl. Kanae smiled. Shinobu never admitted this to anyone that Kanae was like her mother for the past few years. Everytime Kanae smiles she saw her mother. Kanae told the same thing to Shinobu about her smile.

A boy in a red hoodie Shinobu's height rush past them. At first it was nothing out of the ordinary in Crime Alley until Shinobu dug her hand in her pocket. It was empty. Her ten dollar bill was stolen. 10 dollars off their initial budget of 50. She chased the boy in the red hood.

Shinobu was grateful for her natural nimbleness. She knew how to, ever since she could breath. Her parents coincidentially named her after the japanese term of a female ninja. She sprinted around the square buildings of Gotham until she found a splotch of red in an alley.

The boy was picking scraps of metal from the garbage chute. "Give me my money back!" she yelled at him. With all her force she punched him to the garbage chute. She dug the pockets of his hoodie and felt the papery sembleance of the 10 dollar bill. The boy's cusses were muffled by the trash in the garbage chute.

"Shinobu what happened?" Kanae ran to her. Shinobu almost forgotten her sister was also gifted with the same nimbleness as her. “I'm fine Nee-san,”

"Good Shinobu," Kanae looked at the garbage chute with dangling legs popping out. "Shinobu what did you do?"

"Well Nee-san, I got our money-" before Shinobu could continue, Kanae pulled the legs off the garbage. The boy's mouth was finally free. "SHIT!"  
His hoodie was losing its redish tint. His face is more grimy.

Shinobu clenched her fists for another fruitless fight with the boy. Kanae leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kanae gave the boy a gentle smile. "Sorry about my sister,"

Sorry? What should Shinobu be sorry about? Shinobu scowled to her sister. "It's alright I get those things everyday," the boy rubbed his nose. She only hoped Kanae wouldn't start a charity for a kid her age. “Gee I wonder why…” she mumbled under her breath.

Kanae giggled. “It's not everyday Shinobu won a fight,”

"Shinobu?"  
"I'm Kanae, Kanae Kocho and the frowning girl behind me is Shinobu,"

They're friends now?! The boy laughed."I'm Jason Todd,"the boy said. "Nee-san!" Shinobu screeched. “Let's go” Shinobu grabbed her sister's dainty hand. Kanae didn't flinch from Shinobu's grasp.

From the corner of her eye she could see the boy, Jason looking away in shame. Shinobu almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Wait Shinobu," Kanae released her hand from Shinobu's. Her sister hands him a ten dollar bill.

“Nee-san?!” Shinobu yelled for the last time. "Here you need it more than I do," Kanae said. Jason accepted the offer as if her sister gave him a bomb instead of a ten-dollar bill. Shinobu bit her lip. Jason can have the ten dollar bill he just stole. She vowed herself to let this go only once.

Kanae turned her back to Shinobu. "My sister and I have to go now," she told Jason. "Thanks anyway Kanae," he said with a small smile on his face. After saying their farewells, Shinobu and Kanae marched again in the drowning snow. Shinobu didn't pay attention to how the snow drowned her small feet. A realization lingered in her mind: Kanae is kind as in genuinely kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written kinda like a vignette I guess? Welp, anyway here's the 2nd chapter.

Shinobu cried to her sister everyday when they were still in the orphanage. She couldn't count the many times the social workers struck her for her tantrums. Kanae was more well behaved than Shinobu. She is older and more mature. “Kanae will surely get adopted,” Ms. Truffula said.

From that day on, Shinobu tried her best to control her temper. Be like Kanae. She didn't scream and shout when Ms. Truffula forced her to clean the sticky tables. It didn't stop Ms. Truffula from seeing her frown. “Stop frowning and get to work,” Shinobu wanted to hiss back at her but kept her mouth shut like a boiling tea pot.

Six days for controlling her temper. Not a single tantrum or scowl made. Shinobu was proud. Now her and Kanae would properly get adopted and live happy lives. She smiled as brightly as she can during the Christmas celebration. Surely as a bonus, Santa would give her a gift for Christmas. No not a toy, a beautiful flower dress.

Gotham elites were coming to the celebration. If they were lucky, Kanae and Shinobu will get adopted by kind rich people. Perhaps even Bruce Wayne! She couldn't contain her excitement as she smiled and sang in the choir.

A day after Christmas, Shinobu found a flower dress in the donations box for the orphanage. Meanwhile Kanae was being called by Ms. Truffula. Kanae didn't do anything wrong. Never. Someone might adopt Kanae. She took a deep breath. Kanae and her might finally get adopted.

She smiled the whole Christmas morning. On Christmas afternoon, Kanae was packing her bags. “Kanae! You and I might get adopted!” Shinobu made sure she wore her flower dress today to make a good impression to her ward.

“Do you need help?” Shinobu eagerly folded Kanae's clothes and stuffed them to Kanae's very small knapsack. Kanae kept a sad look on her face. “Will you miss Ms. Truffula?” Shinobu teased. Butterflies couldn't be contained in her stomach.

Kanae gave her a sad look. Almost like she wanted to cry. "Nee-san?" Shinobu's voice grew fragile. “Shinobu” Kanae said, “I'm getting adopted, not you,” And Kanae cried and Shinobu's heart shattered to a thousand pieces. So her flower dress was a waste afterall… They both cried a pool of tears together.

By the time Kanae was being escorted to her ward, after the kids including Shinobu bid their goodbyes, something unexpected happens. The well-behaved Kanae shouted and screamed like her younger sister.

Ms. Truffula wasn't pleased as she continued dragging the loud Kanae on the floor. When Kanae's ward saw her, they heartlessly dropped Kanae's adoption and moved on to another child. Shinobu was more glad Kanae was still with her.

On Christmas night they both made a pinky promise, to always be together. But Shinobu never realized they might be together even in death…

She loathed being hanged high atop a tank of lava or chemicals. Her mouth was muffled with a dirty white cloth. She was hung while her sister's corpse layed on the ground near the tank. Kanae's body was a dead white.

Dead white from drinking a little poison. Shinobu heard of other brutal exploits of the Joker and that act was one of them.

Just a few days ago, they met a boy, a month later rented an apartment, it was only a trap. Luck was never on their side. As her life flashed before Shinobu's eyes, she cried helplessly. She'll be next. She'll see Kanae and her parents in the afterlife.

The Joker's maniacal laughter echoed the warehouse. The rope was slowly lowering to the poison tank. A slow painful death then. Shinobu closed her eyes. A memory of her and Kanae huddled in their bunks during Christmas eve after that failed adoption.

“Things might get better Shinobu,” Kanae mused, “There might be better wards to adopt us,” How foolish of her to believe it when she was young.

She heard the metal door flew open. “Batman!” the Joker paused his maniacal laughter but even his voice sounded mad. The rope stopped lowering as a brawl ensues. Shinobu began to think about horrible things.

“Hey Shi- I mean miss,” a familiar voice said. Robin pulled the rope up and untied her. A view from a ceiling beam is nothing, right? Her body was numb. She didn't have the energy in her retort something.

She had no choice but to hang on to Robin as they left the exploding warehouse.


End file.
